I Want It That Way
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Yugi sigh thinking about Yami who went to the afterlife a year earlier after the ceremonial duel. Only a few of the gang understands what he’s going through. He misses him and wishes he had the chance to tell the other his feelings


**Arashi: A new story that is not dealing with polarshipping or any other shipping. My first true puzzleshipping I just hope that I do ok. Yugi might occ not all that sure. I hope to continue on with them. Base on the song "I want it that way" by the Backstreet Boyz.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh or I want it that way.**

_*Song Lyrics*_

Summary- Yugi sigh thinking about Yami who went to the afterlife a year earlier after the ceremonial duel. Only a few of the gang understands what he's going through. He misses him and wishes he had the chance to tell the other his feelings. Fluffy

________________________________________________________________________

I Want It That Way

Yugi's Pov

I was stuck sitting in my room thinking about my other half still wishing that I didn't win the duel. I had to win that stupid duel for Yami to go to the afterlife. Feeling the familiar sting in my eyes when I think about Yami or Atem, I already knew that I won't sleep well tonight. I was getting bored and restless just being in my room but I had no one to hang out with.

Anzu is busy practicing in New York as a professional dancer. Honda is dating Miho finally as he gave up Shizuka about five months ago and happy with her. Shizuka I think is dating Seto or something. Ryuuji took his game to the states to be closer to Tea. Joey when I last heard from him on his trip to Egypt with Ryou and Malik having a blast the other day when he saw Mai in the market place near Malik's apartment. I know that Ryou and Malik miss their other halves as much as I do so we have that in common.

Not many of my friends knew that I had a crush on Yami just Ryou, Malik, Joey, Mai, Shizuka, and the Kaiba brothers. They were fine with it and really didn't care that much. I glad that I didn't have to hide it from them but the others yes because I'm a bit scared that they will hate me. I know that Joey, Ryou, and Malik constantly tell me to just tell the others since they wouldn't care that much. Even Seto is with them on that view.

Getting off the seat near the window seal I walk towards my stereo turning it on to a random station. I heard the words of a band that Anzu like. _*You are my fire, The one desire, Believe when I say, I want it that way, But we are two worlds apart, Can't reach to your heart, When you say, That I want it that way* _

Even listening to the words of the song reminds me of Yami. I don't know what to do anymore but regret not having my chance to tell him how much he meant to me. I nearly blushed and squealed when Anzu told me how Yami was so worried about and all he cared about mostly was saving me from Dartz. I chuckle sadly as the tears I tried to push back finally came down as the song continues to play in the background.

_*Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache, Tell me why. Ain't nothin' but a mistake, Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say, I want it that way, Am I your fire, Your one desire, Yes I know it's too lateBut I want it that way*_

I gaze around my room looking at everything I got when my eyes found the pictures I taken with my friends from Duelist Kingdom till before the ceremonial duel. Most of the pictures had Yami in my place or me in others. My two favorites are after the Battle City with the whole gang including Mai, the Ishtars, and the Kaiba brothers. Everybody was so happy that everything can be normal well what's normal with a couple of millennium spirits in the group with millennium items.

The second one is before the ceremonial duel took place. Yami was standing right next to me with his arms around my shoulder in an almost protective manner. Joey stood besides me with Malik and Ryou next to him. While Anzu, Honda, Isis and Mokuba were Yami's other side. Malik's older brother took the picture while Seto stood to one side watching us with I swore an invisible smile on his face. We all felt proud yet sad that it might be the last time we see Yami or Atem, his true name, we found out it was after getting sucked into the memory world.

I look away from the photos as I felt a sob coming up my throat feeling more miserable then ever. I cried softly that grandpa wouldn't hear me and ask me what is wrong. How can I tell him that I miss Yami and that I feel in love with my other half? I have a theory that he knew that I am gay but he never asked me straight out. He would most likely wait for me to tell him first and still love me no matter what since I'm his grandson and family.

Moving towards my original perch at the window seal I return my gaze once more to the night sky a bit longer before I head to bed. I saw a shooting star and remembered that Anzu said when we were kids that we could wish on a shooting star. Sighing more to myself, I spoke in the night trying not to sob as the words flow out of my lips. "I wish for Yami to appear in the land of the living so I could have a chance to tell him how much I love him and miss him."

I knew that my wish is impossible since Yami can't come back to life but it was a worth a try though. In a way it helps comfort me know that I did that and at least I hope to get a good night sleep. Turning around as I walk to my very comfy bed wearing my black sleeping pants and a black colored tank top that Yami used to wear during his duels. I pulled of my shirt and threw it behind me not really caring where it lands in the morning. I slipped in my bed sighing sadly as I closed my eyes for the night hoping that morning comes soon.

I thought I heard a thud as something hit the ground but I was too tired to check it out. In my sleepy daze I heard a familiar moan of a baritone voice that causes shivers going down my spine. Who ever it was spoke something softly, "Ow that hurts. Where in Ra sake am I?"

The voice sounded almost like Yami's voice but I didn't want my hopes to rise only for it to be broken down. The man continue to mutter under his breath as he glance around my room trying to figure out where he's at currently. Getting annoyed and angry at the lack of sleep I rolled of my bed ready to tell the guy of when he turned around. I whimpered as I saw the reddish purple eyes of my former partner staring back at me. "Yami…is that really you?" I question softly not really believing my eyes.

He smiled at me causing my heart to pound out more harder as the tears return. I wanted to know how he is alive and well doing in my room would have been the next if I hadn't broke down at that moment. I felt my legs wouldn't help me stand up any longer I was willing for my body to drop on the floor until I could get up.

A pair of arms wrapped around me kept me from falling down. I look up at Yami to see him smiling down at me lovingly as he rubbed my back in hopes to comfort me. I cried harder as I smelled his natural scent that is addicting but never could describe it for the life of me. He whisper softly in my ear making me shiver somewhat more in his arms. "Yugi everything is alright. I'm here, please don't cry Yugi. I hate it when you care and I promise you that it's safe and to protect you no matter what."

Yami easily picked me up in his arms, I never felt safe as I did at that moment as he place me on my bed then slowly laid right next to me his arms rewrapped around me once more. I snuggled more closely to him as his warmth and gentle heartbeat help me fall asleep. I could have sworn I heard him whisper in my ear, "I love you, Yugi and I always will. I heard your wish and was able to grant it. Sleep tight my silly Hikari."

I blush a dark red as he chuckle as I felt the vibrations since my head was on his chest. I replied tiredly as the tiredness took me away to the land of dreams. "I love you too, Yami."

Normal Pov

In the background the song finally finish as a pair of new lovers slept in each others arms happy to be with the other after a long year.

_*Now I can see that we're falling apart, From the way that it used to be, yeah, No matter the distance, I want you to know, That deep down inside of me…, You are my fire, The one desire, You are, You are, you are, you are, Don't wanna hear you say, Ain't nothin' but a heartache, Ain't nothin' but a mistake, (Don't wanna hear you say), I never wanna hear you sayI want it that way, Tell me why, Ain't nothin' but a heartache, Tell me why, Ain't nothin but a mistakeTell me why, I never wanna hear you say, (Don't wanna hear you say it), I want it that way, I want it that way*_

-----------------------

The following morning, Mr. Moto found his grandson fast asleep in his other half arms. He chuckled softly as he left the room letting the two boys sleep longer.

"Thank you for granting my grandson's wish." He said to no one at all, just glad that Yugi will be happy now.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: I did it, ^^ I hope you guys will like it. Please read and review.**


End file.
